In the prior art, when multiple eNBs are needed to serve the same user equipment (UE) by coordinating, a backhaul type of the eNBs becomes very important. For example, in a small cell scenario, a backhaul type of an eNB determines performance of inter-eNB communication, such as latency, throughput, and latency jitter, etc., thereby determining inter-eNB functions, such as inter-eNB carrier aggregation (CA), and inter-eNB coordinated multi-point (CoMP) transmission, etc.
In the implementation of the present disclosure, the inventors found that as information on a backhaul of an eNB is known only by Operation Administration and Maintenance (OAM) currently, two eNBs negotiating with each other cannot determine a backhaul type of the counterpart, nor can obtain performance of the backhaul of the counterpart, thereby affecting services to UEs. For example, when latency of a backhaul between two eNBs is relatively large, if a function having a relatively high requirement on latency is started, performance of UE shall be affected.
It should be noted that the above description of the background art is merely provided for clear and complete explanation of the present disclosure and for easy understanding by those skilled in the art. And it should not be understood that the above technical solution is known to those skilled in the art as it is described in the background art of the present disclosure.